<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>down bad by mangy_carl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888985">down bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangy_carl/pseuds/mangy_carl'>mangy_carl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Amy Santiago, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangy_carl/pseuds/mangy_carl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a new detective in town, and Amy isn’t as subtle as she thinks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Santiago/Original Female Character(s), Gina Linetti &amp; Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz &amp; Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz &amp; Gina Linetti, Terry Jeffords &amp; Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>down bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>published on wattpad @mangy_carl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, I’m Amy Santiago, welcome to the nine nine!”</p><p>Her smile beams at me as she asks for the Captain. I point towards his office while my eyes gloss over. I stand there thinking about her while the precinct stops moving.<br/>“Santiago!” Terry is now waving at me. I look up and nearly the whole precinct is looking at me.<br/>“You okay?” The genuine worry in his voice makes me feel guilty.<br/>“Yeah, I was just thinking.” I go and sit back down at my desk, barely taking notice of the world around me. My phone vibrating brings me back.</p><p>
  <em>your down bad </em>
</p><p>I roll my eyes and go back to work. I end up on just report editing so I let my mind wander while I fix random grammar errors. I end up thinking about her for an unknown amount of time. I get dragged back to earth by my knee smacking against the cabinet. I curse myself as I focus back on the report.</p><p>I’m finishing the final details of this report when I hear my name mentioned. I look up and she’s walking towards me.<br/>“Diaz said you would be able to show me where to get good food in brooklyn?” I glance at Rosa who is looking at her computer, then look up at her again.<br/>“Yeah, lets go now.” I get up and stand to follow her out, and glance at Rosa again, who winks at me without saying anything. I look back and she’s nearly at the elevator, so I half walk half jogged to catch up.</p><p>I spent the whole elevator ride taking sneak looks at her while pretending to look at my phone. The doors ding open, and we walk out together.</p><p>After a long 10 minutes of small talk and jokes, I think Gina might be right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>